This invention relates generally to vehicle drive mechanisms and the like and more particularly to a multi-purpose retainer for use therewith.
Drive mechanisms, such as final drive assemblies for crawler tractors and the like, have in the past employed bearing assemblies to rotatably mount their track engaging sprockets about a nonrotatable sprocket shaft. A nut is sometimes mounted on the end of the sprocket shaft to secure such bearing assemblies and sometimes permit the adjustment of bearing preload. To prevent the nut from turning during operation, a cotter pin or, on large tractors, a lock plate having a shaped opening to engage the peripheral faces of the nut has been employed.
Again in present day large tractors, the final drive assemblies are secured to their respective track frames of such tractors in a manner which substantially prevents any lateral movement therebetween, but may permit a limited amount of oscillation between the track frame and the sprocket shaft. Typically, this is accomplished by a split-type support collar bolted or otherwise secured to the track frame which, in turn, may be fitted into a peripheral groove provided about an outer housing or bracket of the final drive assemblies.
To permit access to the nut, an access opening may be provided through such housing. Separate covers are sometimes used to cover such openings to prevent the loss of lubricant which may be carried in the final drive assemblies and to prevent the ingress of foreign material into the housing.
Thus, the prior art has provided separate devices to retain the outer bracket in the support collar, to lock the nut on the end of the sprocket shaft against rotation, and to cover the access opening to the nut. It is desirable to provide a single apparatus which can perform two or more of these functions.